The size of an individual pixel, e.g., pixel element, on a display is subject to physical limitations of the display. As a result, the resolution that can be presented to a user in dots per inch of a display screen is limited physically.
Normally display screens are viewed by a user with the user looking directly at the display screen. Thus, most systems which use a flat screen are designed to be viewed with a user's head perpendicular to the display screen. In such a case a line extending from the user's eyes to the display screen would be at 90 degrees to the display screen. With LCD and/or LED displays, the perceived image quality normally degrades somewhat as the angle at which a screen is viewed deviates from a straight on view of the screen. However, the range of viewing angles which produce what are often considered acceptable has increased so that with many newer displays a range of viewing angles can be supported. Thus a person to the side of a large screen TV may still have a satisfactory viewing experience in many cases.
While improvements in display screens have increased, the range of viewing angles which provide acceptable viewing results, the dot pitch of screens, and thus the minimum size of pixels on a display, remains a constraint on the quality a user will perceive. In the case of small screens which are placed near a user's eye, e.g., as part of a virtual reality (VR) headset, the physical limitations on dot pitch can limit the resolution of an image when the screen is viewed head on which is normally the case.
In view of the above discussion, it should be appreciated that there is a need for methods and/or apparatus which allow for improved viewing experiences.